At Last
by TX17
Summary: In Dark Link's head, the maelstrom of his inner thoughts as he meets the Hero he's waited so long to fight.


_**I do not own any part of the Legend of Zelda series.**_

 _ **Please review. Thank you.**_

* * *

I sit with my back against a tree.

Waiting.

Though shallow, the ankle-deep water flows back and forth, much like it would at a beach.

This is the only sound I've heard for the longest time.

Stuck in this temple.

Waiting.

Waiting for that boy.

That Hylian boy with the mark on his hand.

The one I'm going to kill.

The one I HAVE to kill.

That's why I was created.

To kill that boy.

And I'm going to do it.

Oh yes, he's going to die.

He's going to fall. By MY blade.

But when?

How long will I have to wait?

HAVEN'T I WAITED LONG ENOUGH?!

STUCK IN THIS GODDESS FORSAKEN TEMPLE?!

So long.

So long, I've waited.

But it'll pay off.

Oh YES, it's going to all pay off!

I can feel it.

He'll be here.

Any moment now.

Any moment now, he's going to waltz in through that door.

And THEN… THEN I'll get him!

I just…

I just have to keep waiting…

…

What's that?

I hear footsteps.

They're coming closer.

Is it him?

It has to be him.

It has to be!

Time to hide, time to hide, TIME TO HIDE!

Oh, this is it.

This is it!

The footsteps have stopped.

The door is opening.

YES.

IT'S HIM!

HYLIAN!

BLOND HAIR!

AND THAT SWORD!

THAT'S THE BOY!

I leap out at him, my sword drawn.

This is it!

This is MY moment!

He swings his blade at me.

I swing mine back!

Again.

Again!

AGAIN!

I know every move he makes!

He doesn't understand.

He can't win.

He CAN'T win!

This is MY day!

This is MY fight!

He slashes at me.

I dodge, and deliver a slash of my own.

Direct hit!

This is easier than I thought!

Again!

Another attack missed! Ha!

He lunges.

I jump.

I balance myself on his blade.

And I STRIKE!

He's getting weaker.

And I love it.

I LOVE IT!

As he staggers back, I make another attack.

He manages to block this one.

Nothing but luck.

I'll get him.

Oh, I'LL GET HIM!

Our battle continues.

Oh, yes, it RAGES on!

Our blades collide.

Our steel sends sparks flying!

My sword cuts into him and I FEEL GREAT!

Again.

Again!

MORE!

YES!

HAHAHA, YES!

His blade hits mine!

His shield stops my strike!

He steps to the side, and I step to mine!

Sparks fly!

I lunge!

He screams!

YES!

THIS IS IT!

THIS!

IS!

WHAT!

I!

LIVE!

FOR!

Again I strike!

And again!

The water around him is now crimson with his blood!

Oh, IT'S BEAUTIFUL!

I strike again!

He jumps away.

He thinks he can win.

But he is SO WRONG.

I charge at him.

He raises his shield, and my sword slides on it to the side.

He swings at me.

I jump away.

It won't be that easy, boy!

He tries again.

Weakly.

He's on his last legs.

Now's my chance!

NOW'S MY CHANCE!

I leap into the air!

I raise my sword high over my head!

I DROP DOWN ONTO HIM, PLUNGING MY SWORD JUST BELOW HIS NECK!

HA!

DOES IT HURT, BOY?

I rip my blade out!

Blood drips form the blade!

He's on his knees!

THIS IS IT, BOY!

I raise my sword!

I pull my arm back!

I SWING AT HIS NECK!

And it's done.

It's done!

I DID IT!

HE'S GONE! I WIN!

I'VE DONE IT!

AT LAST, I'VE DONE IT!

ALL THAT WAITING HAS FINALLY PAID OFF!

I'VE DONE IT!

I've done it!

…I've done it.

The boy is gone.

I won.

I WON!

I've waited so long for this moment!

My entire life!

And it's finally happened!

He's… he's dead.

And I…

I…

…don't know what to do.

My whole life I've waited…

And now it's over…

My whole life I've waited…

And now… it's finished…

…

…my purpose…

…

 **I'm** finished…

* * *

 _ **WELL WHADDYA KNOW. A NEW STORY.**_

 _ **Just a one shot. Been thinking of it for a while.**_

 _ **What's the doppelganger's story? Why is he there? His whole purpose is to foil Link or something, right? That's his entire existence. /headcanon**_

 _ **Believe it or not, I actually started writing this short piece back in 2012. I just stopped and let it sit for a long time, forgetting it existed. I found it the other day while digging through files, decided to finish it.**_

 _ **So, yeah, not too confident in it, but whatever.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
